


Chill

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean talks you into trying something new.there's a pretty explicit picture right off the bat.





	Chill

 

When he’d suggested it, you were definitely hesitant a million what ifs running through your brain.  **  
**

“What if I crush you? What if I suffocate you between my thighs and you die?” you asked, your biggest worries springing forth and right out of your mouth. This seemed hilarious to Dean, your worries not even phasing him. You crossed your arms over your chest with a huff. “I’m serious.”

“You’re not gonna gonna crush me or kill me with your pussy,” he says through his loud laughter. “Chill.”

You tried your hardest to chill which led you here with Dean lying flat on his back on the bed, your knees on either side of his ears. You’re holding your pussy above him still too nervous to fully rest it onto his lips.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he says gripping your thighs. “Wanna taste you.” He pulls you down fully over his face and you watch his eyes fall shut between your thighs moaning into your sweet cunt. Your fingers tangled into his soft locks as you roll your hips against his mouth. His fingers grip your ass pulling you down onto him while you ride his face. His moans vibrate against your pussy when your hand wraps around his cock behind you. The angle is awkward, but his hips buck into your grip.

His tongue is perfect as it fucks into you and all your worries disappear as Dean pushes you over the edge. His cock twitches between your fingers as you cum on his face. When you come down, you climb down off of his face to sit on his cock, Dean chuckles.

“What?” You ask him confused.

“I didn’t die.”


End file.
